


sensations

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [81]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, laying in a field of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott and caduceus in a field of flowers. just lovin' the heck out of each other





	sensations

**Author's Note:**

> @twinvax: cad/nott spending time in a field of flowers making flower crowns for each other and talking about cooking

They’re sprawled out in the field, Nott’s head resting on Caduceus’ arm. “You know, we should cook together more often,” she says.

“That would be nice, I miss the kitchen” he replies. 

“Really, I need to fatten you up! You’re like a stick! That can’t be healthy for someone of your height, and I have _just_ the pie, it’s a recipe I modified myself, you know, and according to Yeza and Luke, it’s the best pie in the Empire.”

Caduceus smiles. “I don’t doubt it,” he says, sincerity dripping from his words. 

Nott can’t help but blush, and her ears perk up at the compliment. 

“I _would_ like to make you some tea,” he says.

“You make me tea all the time!” Nott says, “you make it for the whole group, even.”

“No, i mean make _you_ some tea. I like to customize the brew to the person, tea is always better when it’s made for you.”

Nott scoots closer, resting her head against his chest and staring up at the clouds. “What would you put in my tea, then?” she asks.

She listens to Caduceus rumble off names of plants she’s never heard of, and one she’s _pretty sure_ is poisonous. The feeling of the sun on her skin and the grass tickling her legs, and Caduceus’ soft, steady voice in her ear is incredibly soothing. She drifts, for awhile, reveling in the sensations. 

They stay like this for hours, before sitting up to watch the sun set. 

“It reminds me of you,” she says, the words slipping from her mouth before she can filter them. 

“How so?” Caduceus asks.

“I don’t know, it’s just, the colors? I think? They’re so soft but bright, at the same time? and it’s just really soothing, and nice, a sunset, you know?”

She’s blushing horribly by the end of it, it’s terribly sappy even for her, but Caduceus just looks at her with affection in his eyes, and holds her hand.


End file.
